Guilds
Guilds Guilds, like the cities are already premade, and the process for becoming a leader of a guild is similar to the process of becoming the leader of a city. Although the guilds' halls are already constructed, much of the actual setup of the guild is decided by the guildmaster, so there is still freedom to be creative. Holy Order: '''The Holy Order is a group of paladins who are dedicated to their patron god of justice, Thalor. Although paladins exist under the service of just about every god, Thalor's following is by far the most immense and coordinated group-wise. Based In - {Hjalhelm} Archetype - {Paladin} Leader - {To be filled.} '''Swordsman's Guild: The Swordsman's Guild is an elite society of warriors and noblemen who are dedicated to the art of swordsmanship. More than just battle hungry brutes, members of this guild are respectable and often wise mentors for those looking to improve their craft. Based In - {Chai Lou} Archetype - {Knight, Guardian} Leader - {To be filled.} Mage's College: '''The Mage's College is a group of scholars and wizards based in their university in the islands of Ilynia. It is widely known as the best place to go if you wish to become a powerful mage, but is rather exclusive, and the elves running the academy tend to look down on the non-elven races seeking admittance. Based In - {Ilynia} Archetype - {Scholar, Wizard} Leader - {To be filled.} '''Engineer's Guild: The Engineer's Guild is a group of engineers who pool their knowledge in order to further advance the world of technology. They meet regularly and every member is typically busy with some project or experiment. Due to this guild's presence in Tyrngheim, it only consists of Vvarden, and therefore they do not hire out their members for jobs such as trap setting or defense systems. This does not mean that every engineer must be a Vvarden, or in the guild, as there are several freeloancers who do offer those services. Based In - {Tyrngheim} Archetype - {Engineer} Leader - {Wulfos604 Varrix} Miner's Guild: The Miner's Guild is a team of miners who are constantly working to explore and organize the underground beneath Tyrngheim, digging in teams and always increasing the wealth of their city. Based In - {Tyrngheim} Archetype - {Miner} Leader - {Mynameisak Mason} Cult of Carthasis: The Cult is a dedicated society of wizards, monks and paladins who live to serve Carthasis, their patron god, as well as the city of Marthsollus. They represent the elite among the Aquians, and follow Carthasis with a passion, believing him to be the true leader of the divines. Based In - {Marthsollus} Archetype - {Wizard, Monk, Paladin} Leader - {To be filled.} '''Assassin's Guild: '''The Assassin's Guild is a tight knit brotherhood of murderers based in Akravar who sell their services to anyone with the coin to hire them. Although based in the Lunari domain, they have arms in Chai Lou, Hjalhelm, Sylavlia and possibly even the elven domains of Ilynia and Sylvalia. Any assassin who wants to make a living and be in the company of like minded peers would be wise to join up with this family. Based In - {Akravar} Archetype - {Assassin} Leader - {Reckoning Church} '''Ranger's Guild: '''The Ranger's Guild is a band of stoic guardians who prefer to work in the shadows to protect their home. The Rangers are an incredibly skilled society that is very selective with their recruitment. This Guild has been known to stretch their reach beyond their home of Sylvalia and offer protection for anyone within the Alliance. Based In - {Sylvalia} Archetype - {Ranger} Leader - {To be filled.} '''Merchant's Guild: '''The Merchant's Guild is a union of merchants who work together to standardize pricing and control the products that are sold in Serathoul. Like some other guilds, merchants from other cities besides the guild's home city can join the union, as long as they are able to attend meetings regularly. Based In - {Chai Lou} Archetype - {Merchant} Leader - {N/A} single leader. '''Craftsman's Union: '''The Craftsman's Guild is very similar to the Merchant's Guild, but instead of monopolizing tertiary services, they seek to control secondary services in any city that falls under their influence. Based In - {Hjalhelm} Archetype - {Craftsman} Leader - {N/A} single leader. '''Pirate Brotherhood: '''The Pirate Brotherhood is an alliance of different pirate groups that uphold a peace treaty respecting eachother's right to plunder where they have lined out. Pirates always work in groups, but not each group is considered a guild on its own. Based In - {Chai Lou} Archetype - {Pirate} Leader - {Aimless Tavish} '''The Chroniclers: '''The Chroniclers are a talented group of bards whose goal is to record the history of Serathoul as it plays out. They have a library in Sylvalia filled with signs to hold the stories of the ages. Members of the group are seen all over Serathoul, and have even been known to gain access to Marthsollus. Based In - {Sylvalia} Archetype - {Bard} Leader - {N/A} single leader. '''Hermitage of the Divine: '''The Hermitage of the Divines is a group of monks based in the Temple of the Divines, a large temple with a shrine dedicated to each of the eight gods of Serathoul, located in 'no man's land' between Hjalhelm and Sylvalia. The monks there are of a variety of ethnic backgrounds, but have cut ties with their races' domains in order to serve the gods instead of the mortal beings. The monks of the Hermitage are highly respected figures, and seek to maintain neutrality in all conflicts. They even managed to hold out through the Great War when the gods abandoned their races', believing that one day tey would return, and that they should be ready for that day. Based In - {Temple of the Divines Land} As of right now, I have decided that this is where new players will spawn, in the main hall of the Temple of the Divines. Archetype - {Monk} Leader - {They have no official leader, but the oldest and most respected monk is Armeus, who will be played by me.} '''The Alliance: '''Although technically not a 'guild', The Alliance is a political organization formed after the Great War, with the goal of keeping peace between the included domains. Citizens belonging to an Allied Domain are more welcomed in other Allied Domains. The races who did not sign the treaty or join the organization were the Avians, Aquians, Twa'lek, and Vvarden, so the Alliance basically covers the four 'friendliest' races, for lack of a better explanation. Based In - {Hjalhelm has an embassy for all ambassadors of the Alliance, and it is where the treaty was signed, so it is basically the 'Headquarters' of the Alliance.} Archetype - {Diplomats serve as ambassadors in the Alliance, but technically 'everyone' living in an Allied Domain is a member.} Leader - {No single leader, as it is an agreement between four city leaders.}